


Three Little Words

by nightflower_panda



Category: ARP - Fandom, ARP Backstage Pass (Anime), Amazing Radio Performers, Artists Republic Production
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightflower_panda/pseuds/nightflower_panda
Summary: Rage wants something from Daiya, but is Daiya brave enough to go through with it?
Relationships: Koumoto Daiya/Hida Reiji, Rebel Cross (Daiya/Rage)
Kudos: 3





	Three Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Daiya Channel vid:  
> https://youtu.be/ZSzrBLEEAGQ
> 
> And the KICK A'LIVE2 concert - which is sadly no longer on YouTube. 😭

Daiya opened to the door to his bedroom and switched on the light - then almost fell down in shock with a pathetic shout and a hand clutched over his chest.

"What the hell, Rage?!"

Coming back from his evening shower, Daiya hadn't been expecting to find Rage - sitting crosslegged in the middle of his bed - blinking up at him through his silver bangs and hugging his pillow.

"Yo," Rage greeted him casually. "I was waiting for you."

"What 'yo'?" Daiya scoffed, steadying himself on his feet again as he shut the door. "You didn't need to sit in the dark!"

Rage smirked, pushing his chin deeper into Daiya's pillow.

"I saw your YouTube vid yesterday..." Rage continued, ignoring Daiya's comment.

"Yeah?" Daiya paused for a moment, considering, then decided to get on with what he needed to do - rather than let Rage get to him so much.

If Rage wanted to pretend as if waiting for someone in their bedroom in the dark was perfectly normal, then fine; Daiya could play along, too.

He rubbed roughly at his hair using the towel round his neck, then walked across to hang it over the back of a chair.

"The ideas for punishment games~" Rage carried on, squeezing the pillow a little tighter. "It was fun."

Daiya rolled his eyes, digging around for a fresh T-shirt now. He'd taken pants into the bathroom with him, but Daiya usually waited until he got to his room to put on a top after showering - he enjoyed the cool air on his skin after all the hot water and steam.

"I bet you had fun laughing at me," Daiya huffed, holding up an old Cross Bone shirt: faded and worn out now, but that was just what made it so comfy.

Rage hummed, then was silent for a moment as Daiya finished getting dressed. The brunette ran his fingers loosely through his hair as he searched for where he'd last left his comb, then positioned himself in front of the mirror to try and tame the mess on his head a little.

He could feel Rage watching him the whole time; the other teen clearly had something else he wanted to say.

Daiya sighed, placing the comb on the desk and turning to face Rage with his hands on his hips.

They silently held each other's gaze - almost a battle to see who would give in first - before Rage eventually spoke again, dropping Daiya's pillow down into his lap.

"So... You won't confess your love to me?" 

What.

Was _that_ what Rage had come here to say??

"Who would?!" Daiya retorted with a frown.

He'd thought it was going to be something important, the way Rage had built up the atmosphere!

"That's what you said on your channel, too," Rage pulled a face, his expression difficult to read.

Daiya looked away, lightly biting the edge of his bottom lip as he exhaled sharply.

"It's late, Rage. Why don't you get back to your room and sleep," Daiya walked over to the door, ready to open it for the other teen.

"...You said it to Shinji," Rage stated flatly, making no sign to move.

Daiya paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"What--"

"During our last live. It was English but you said it."

Daiya frowned, twisting round again.

"...It was a joke."

"Then say it to me as a joke," Rage pouted, staring Daiya directly in the face as he said the English phrases: "I love you! I need you!" 

"S- stop it!" Daiya let go of the doorknob to cover his face with the back of his hand instead, afraid he was about to start blushing.

Rage narrowed his eyes - silent for a few moments as his turquoise glare met amber shock - then he huffed and turned away. 

"Fine, I don't care. Forget it. The great Rage doesn't beg," he jumped neatly off Daiya's bed and back onto the floor. "I'm going to sleep." Then he marched across the room, knocking Daiya with his shoulder as he passed, and leaving the door wide open behind him as he disappeared from sight.

...Damn.

Daiya closed his eyes and scrubbed at the top of his head in frustration. Why was Rage always such a handful? A love confession? _That's_ what he'd sat around in the dark waiting for? 

_That's_ what he was sulking about now, obviously lying when he said he didn't care?

Such a stubborn brat.

Daiya sighed.

His stubbornness was part of what Daiya liked about him, though.

Shutting the door softly with a click, Daiya went to grab his phone from its charger, then plopped himself face down onto his bed.

Why couldn't he tell Rage he loved him? Because he did. Daiya had loved him for years - how else was he able to put up with all his shit? Even close-to-perfect Shinji couldn't believe he'd stuck by Rage's side for so long - but that was just because Shinji didn't know Rage like Daiya did. Sure, he was arrogant, and maybe he was selfish, and yeah, you could describe him as lazy when it came to household stuff but... Rage was more than that. 

Daiya couldn't insult him by saying he loved him as a _joke._ And he wasn't going to tell the whole world on YouTube he loved Rage before he'd said the words to the guy himself.

Fat lot of good those feelings were if they caused Rage to storm off in a sulk, though.

Daiya sighed again, hoping he wasn't going to regret this in the morning. Rage might take it as a joke? Or he might realise it's true? No way to know until Daiya gathered up the courage to do it.

He opened up his messaging app and held down the icon to send a voice note, already feeling his cheeks beginning to flush.

Stupid Rage.

\----------

In his room, not far away, Rage was curled up on his bed and clutching a pillow to his chest - his own, this time. 

Stupid Daiya. Why should it matter what Daiya says or doesn't say? So what if he didn't want to tell Rage he loved him? So what if he couldn't say it even as a joke? So what if he'd publicly shown his disgust at the idea to all their fans? So _what?!_

Rage's phone lit up on the bedside table.

A message. 

Rage wasn't in the mood, but he reached across to open it regardless. 

A voice message.

From Daiya? 

Rage pressed play, curious what Daiya wanted to say to him now that he couldn't say in person before. He frowned as he listened. Then his face melted into a smirk.

Then he played the audio again.

Stupid Daiya.

" _Hey, idiot... I love you_."


End file.
